helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Taguchi Natsumi
Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) is a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, under Hello! Project. It was announced that she would be joining Hello! Pro Kenshuusei on June 19th, 2011, at the Shiodome AX event, alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi and Hamaura Ayano. Biography ]] 2011 On June 19, she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Hamaura Ayano and Yoshihashi Kurumi at the Shiodame Event. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. 2013 Taguchi participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Hamaura Ayano and Ogawa Rena, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. On March 5th, Taguchi, Kaneko Rie and Tanabe Nanami will be participating in an FC event for Kanazawa Tomoko and Kishimoto Yumeno. Profile *'Name:' Taguchi Natsumi (田口夏実) *'Nickname:' Tagucchi (たぐっち) *'Birthday:' July 21, 2000 (age 12) *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 134 cm *'Shoe Size:' 20.5cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon *'Specialty:' Hula hoop *'Likes:' Athletic festival, jumping rope. *'Favorite Food:' Asparagus, Apples *'Least Favorite Food:' Avocado *'Favorite Color:' Purple, Pink *'Best Subject:' Music, Cooking, Japanese, Physical Education (Vaulting Box) *'Looks up to:' Wada Ayaka, Ogawa Saki, Takahashi Ai, Suzuki Airi, Michishige Sayumi *'Hello Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011-) Works TV Dramas *2012 Hyper Souji Chou! (ハイパーそうじ長!) (as Rina) TV Programs *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2013.1.3 "Uwasa-kun and Kagaku-chan" Internet Programs *2013.4.16~ Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Commercials *2011 Pizza-La Singles Participated In Kenshuusei Singles *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Debut) Trivia *She is a fan of S/mileage. *She has a younger sister. *She is the shortest member of Hello Project Kenshuusei, as well as the shortest current member of Hello! Project. *She gets along best with Miyamoto Karin. *She has the most promotion out of her generation. *She has a dog named "Kobushi". *Along with Yoshihashi Kurumi and Hamaura Ayano, she is a member of the first generation of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei who joined after all the original members had left. *Participated in Morning Musume's 9th, 10th and 11th Generation auditions, but failed. *When asked what group she'd like to join, she said Morning Musume *On a rainy day she would draw pictures and read books, or sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *Her best sport is basketball. *She is a back dancer for S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. *Was ranked 8th on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Elementary School Group. Gallery Img20120909135602163.jpg|September 2012 Sep_taguchi.jpg|August 2012 50195_Taguchi_Natsumi.jpg|March 2012 Tagucchi3.jpg|September 2011 Natsumi.jpg|July 2011 DLF2Hl.jpg|2011 Honorary Titles Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:2000 births Category:2011 additions Category:Blood type A Category:July Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Saitama Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member